


Real pack

by haukeakelii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Past Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haukeakelii/pseuds/haukeakelii
Summary: After killing his pack, Omega Stiles and his son Isaac are taken in by Alpha Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sterek story! 
> 
> I know that it seems like things are happening really fast but I wrote this in one sitting and this all I could come up with ^^'
> 
> Please enjoy though ^_^

When Derek met Stiles the younger was bandaged from his neck down, cuffs around his wrists and ankles connected to each other by the chain that linked to the back of his slave collar. He was only wearing a belt of golden coins that hang low on his hips, just enough to cover his crotch and little of his thighs but his behind completely covered, the belt growing longer the further back it went. Strangely enough he was given sandals and was sporting a longish hairstyle, his hair reaching just an inch past his narrow shoulders. Stiles' eyes were dull, no spark and no glow, just a dull brown that was focused on Derek's exposed neck.

 

"He is the so called dangerous omega?" The alpha frowned, his own red eyes traveling up and down the boy's body.

 

"He might not look like it," the beta started, his fingers tightening around Stiles' wrist bends as he smirked bitterly "but this little shit killed his entire pack."

 

"He doesn't look rabid to me." Derek tried to defend, knowing an omega wouldn't even think of attacking without a very important reason.

 

"Oh-ho, he is not but he acts like it when you touch his pup." At the word  _pup_ Stiles finally looked up, turning his head towards the beta holding him and stared at him until he let go and flinched back. It gave the omega the opportunity to take small steps towards Derek, just the smallest of steps as his ankle cuffs didn't allow bigger ones but Derek was patient, waiting patiently and eventually catching the boy when he just let himself fall forwards, landing on the alpha's strong chest.

 

 " _Mój_ pup,  _błagam cię. Ja go potrzebuję_." His voice was barely over a tiny whisper but even so, Derek could sense all that sadness and hope behind it. Of course he didn't understand the majority of words but he made out 'my pup' out of it. " _Nie zostawiaj go tutaj, błagam cię_."

 

"Where is his pup now?" 

 

"Locked up in the back. I assumed you wouldn't want to put up with two of them." Derek himself wasn't sure he could do it, hell, he was doing it more out of necessity as the local authorities decided to give Stiles to him as his pack was the most influential and they were more likely to welcome Stiles in their pack and anyone else. It wasn't like the governor was allowed to actually arrest the omega, as the laws themself didn't allow them to do so.

 

_No omega is allowed to be held accountable between 10pm and 6am._

Stiles being from a foreign pack that acted like a tribe, living in tents and hunting their food and dancing for rain and praising the God of Sun for blessing their little vegetable garden, there was no way for him to know about the laws. Meaning he got lucky, going by instinct when he killed his pack one by one at 2 in the morning. Of course they didn't have the background story, no one cared enough to find out exactly why Stiles killed everyone but that was officially Derek's job, to find out so he could tell the authorities which were later supposed to fill a record and close the case as they still handle the big number of bodies Stiles left behind.

 

"Uhm, you can bring his kid too. There is no point in separating them when there's a chance that the omega wouldn't want to talk if he doesn't know the whereabouts and wellbeing of his pup." The beta bowed in respect, signaling to some of the present guards to watch Stiles carefully even though the omega seemed content to be near Derek, leaning into him but his body turned and eyes focused on the beta's back as he left.

He didn't understand most of the words the alpha said but he understood perfectly 'kid' and 'pup' and 'bring' and he could only hope that they were planning on bringing Isaac to him. The last time he saw Isaac was 1 week ago when the pup wet himself and the workers of the station got so mad that they took him away.

"Don't worry, they're bringing him." His words were proved true when the beta came back through the door with a small, skinny boy dressed in a long Tshirt that almost reached his ankles and was loose on the shoulders and he was barefooted, which Derek winced at because the pathway was decorated with hundreds of small stones. He could only hope that the little boy's feet weren't too damaged.

 

" _Mamusia_!" Isaac yelled, big blue eyes widening in happiness but then narrowing in confusion when he noticed that his mother was cuffed. "Let him go!" The boy yelled, obviously at Derek who was gently holding Stiles by his hips. "Let mommy go!" It was strange, how the little 8 years old knew English but his mother didn't, but at least he knew he would have an easier time teaching Stiles English by having the little boy translate for them. "Let _me_ go, you ugly potato!" Isaac yelled at the beta, tiny teeth sinking into the man's hand and as soon as it let him go, Isaac ran to his mother only to try and push Derek away.

 

"Hey! Little guy, don't do that." Derek ordered softly, red eyes having an amused spark to them. It was cute how Isaac tried to protect his own mother but Derek's wolf wasn't going to put up with a pup for too long before it would pick him up by his nape or lick him clean because that was a family inclined alpha for you, always ready to take care of the younger ones whether it meant teaching them something or showing affection.

 

Stiles was also telling Isaac something, voice filled with worry as he was telling Isaac to stop because 'that is a red eyed Alpha, don't make him mad!' but in return Isaac only stuck his tongue out at the said Alpha.

 

"I'm not here to hurt any of you, I promise. I will even get them to unchain your mother, look-" Derek nodded at the beta who hesitantly started to unchain Stiles and even taking down the slave collar. "What are the bandages for?"

 

"Soemthing to do with tradition but you will have to get rid of those, it makes him look sick." 

 

"Mommy's not sick!"

 

"He looks sick with those things on!"

 

"Those are very important to our tribe! And you look ugly, what's your excuse?"

 

"I think we should go home already." Derek intervened before the beta could curse out the kid. One of his hands remained on Stiles' hip as he led the way and on the way to the car, he had Isaac translate for him. "Ask your mother if he's aware of what is going to happen." Isaac glared  at him but obeyed, mostly because he wanted to know what was going on.

 

_"Mommy, do you know what will happen now?"_

_"I do not."_

"He doesn't know."

"Do _you_ know what your mother did?" Derek asked first, not exactly wanting to mention death if the kid wasn't aware of what happened. Isaac glanced at his mother for a short period, then answered.

"He murdered our pack."

 

"Tell him that according to the laws here, we cannot punish him." He started after nodding, voice filled with confidence as he didn't need to hold back his words. "However you two need a pack, it's mandatory and if you cannot integrate in one within an year then they're going to kill both of you, do you understand?" Isaac gulped before giving out a small hum. The conversation stopped there, as they were getting close to the car. Of course Stiles was hesitant, looking at the car with weary eyes but when Isaac entered without a word, he got in as well and was followed by Derek who held the door open for them. Derek gave a few instructions to the drivers then went back to talking to Isaac who finished translating for his mother. "Because you two don't know much about the outside world and your mother doesn't know English, the authorities decided to put you in my pack's care. We are a large pack and I like to think they are all good werewolves and that they will help you accommodate to everything." After translating to his mom, Isaac translate the short question that Stiles had.

 

"What is your pack's name?"

 

"Hale."

 

♤♡◇♧

 

One month later, Stiles was in the backyard of the huge Hale household. He was sat comfortably on the soft grass with a notebook on his lap and his back against a tree. He was exercising his English while also looking out for the pups that decided to shift and chase each other in the wolf forms. Isaac was sat on the porch with Talia next to him, teaching him how to make flower crowns and Derek was watching over everyone from the roof. He also watched as Isaac ran over to his mother with a flower crown in his hands while exclaiming something in Polish. Derek was confused when, after the omega allowed his child to put the flower crown on for him, Stiles didn't say anything back but instead made a gesture with his hands by covering Isaac's head with both palms before they moved downwards to his ears and tracing the skin down to his shoulders before retreating his hands with a smile playing on his lips.

 

To Derek it was weird, it was definitely not the first time he witnessed such interaction but it never became normal as he never dared ask what they meant. His mother though was more daring, she didn't want to intrude, that was for sure, but she wanted to know so she asked as soon as he made his way back to her to create another flower crown.

 

"What mommy did? Did that bother you?" Talia quickly explained herself, saying that she was only curious. "He gave me his blessings."

 

"Blessings? What for?"

 

"To grow up."

 

"You need his blessings to grow up?"

 

"No, this is... ugh, how should I explain this?" Isaac made a frustrated sound, lips pouting. "He is proud of me and he wants to see me grow but when he does that it's like- like, he wishes for me to grow healthily. That kind of thing."

 

Derek was worried about Stiles after hearing that because it meant Stiles was afraid of saying those things out loud. 

 

♤♡◇♧

 

Another month passed and Derek decided to ask Stiles why he killed his former pack. He didn't want to have that conversation through Google translate or  Isaac so he waited until Stiles learned enough English to speak for himself. Derek didn't expect it to be so soon but he clearly underestimated Stiles who was smarter than he looked.

 

He sat Stiles down in the living room, cups of tea already prepared and a warm blanket has been draped around Stiles by Peter who left right after. The house was empty for the following conversation to take place more comfortably. The adults left, few of them bringing the pups to school while others simply went out and occupied themselves with anything they could think of that would allow Derek and Stiles at least 2 hours of complete privacy.

 

"I know you might not want to talk about it and while you were lucky to do it out of the arrest hours, a report still needs to be filled. I don't need many details but I need at least a reason." Derek spoke softly and slowly, waiting patiently for Stiles to register the words and then translate them to Polish in his head.

 

"The pack-" he started, unsure how he should continue but quickly picking up again. "-one of the alphas in the pack wanted to mate with me but he didn't want to deal with Isaac. He didn't say that to me but one night I overheard him telling another alpha that they wanted to get rid of my pup. He was planning on having someone take Isaac away while he mated me after the bonding ceremony so I just, I had to do something."

 

"How did you do it?"

 

"Wolf poison. My mother was very talented with plants and taught me how to make different were poisons. So I made some, went in everyone's tent and made them swallow the poison in their sleep. Some woke up so I slit their throats open."

 

"So you killed your parents too?" Stiles shook his head, confessing that they were killed by the pack when they got his mother pregnant. 

 

"We were only allowed to have one pup so..."

 

"So they would have killed Isaac anyway, not only because it wasn't his pup but because you weren't allowed to have a second one." He concluded with disgust in his voice. "That still doesn't explain why you killed everyone."

 

"They were a bad pack. A lot of our pack omegas were sold and a lot of the alphas and betas either tried or succeeded in raping some of them. I had Isaac with me all the time so they didn't try anything with me but I felt like it was bound to happen if they were going to kill my pup."

 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Derek taking all in while Stiles simply didn't know what else to say. It wasn't an uncommon silence anymore. It was somewhat comforting because for one Stiles didn't feel like he had to fill the silence. But after a few moments Derek got up from his spot on the sofa and went into his bedroom to fetch the report paper that needed to be filled in. They did it slowly and at the end Stiles hugged Derek, thankful that could finally leave the memories of his last pack behind.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

It was 5 months later when Stiles and Derek realized they were mates when Derek started his rut and he wanted no one but Stiles by his side, his wolf growling away everyone else. 

 

It was impossible for his wolf not to get attached when Stiles was always so good for him, looking at him as if he hanged the moon but at the same time keeping him grounded. Stiles was always there with his small smile, offering to help everyone with anything he could and especially when he played with the pups, gosh, Derek was falling in love at the sight of Stiles being so happy by simply taking care of the pups. His wolf was practically screaming at Derek, _this is how mate should be... make him your mate._  And who was Derek to deny his wolf? Sure, he wished he would have had the chance at courting Stiles first but the omega didn't seem to mind starting everything by helping him through his rut.

 

"Hey big guy." Stiles said with a small smile, closing and locking the door behind him. Derek growled in lust, red eyes taking in the sight that was Stiles who entered with as little clothing as he could before he left behind the pillow he has been humping and went over to his mate, pinning him to the door. "Easy, alpha." Stiles moaned when Derek licked and kissed his neck, his big hands traveling all over Stiles' body in order to make sure every inch of skin was going to smell like him. "Easy, we have time."

 

But Derek didn't listen and neither did his wolf. His rut ended after 5 days of constant sex but it was the beginning of a family as Stiles started his own heat right after the first day.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

"Isaac, what did auntie say about leaving your mommy's side?" Cora tapped her foot on the wooden floor and she crossed her hands under her breasts while playfully glaring at the curly haired boy who ran ahead of his mother to get on the porch.

 

"Not to." He pouted, curls falling into his eyes as he looked down in shame. Behind him Stiles was smiling though, not at all bothered because he knew that Isaac was planning on running back to him and back to the porch and then back to him and then repeating until Stiles himself was going to step foot on the stairs. "Sorry auntie Cora." 

 

"Give me a kiss and I will overlook it this time." Isaac giggled beautifully, eyes glowing as he tip toed when Cora purposely didn't bend down enough but he jumped a little until his lips touched her warm, rosy cheek. He continued to giggle as he made his way back to his mother who watched the scene with Derek standing right behind. "How did the checkup go?"

 

"Deaton says everything looks good. He also said a certain someone has to take it easy." Stiles himself pouted at that. He gained confidence to be his true self ever since that report fill in and since his true self was a bubble of energy, the omega was all over the place. Playing with the pups, helping them with homework, helping with cooking and laundry and sometimes even helped with training. He often shooed Talia out of the kitchen to let her rest while he cooked everything all by himself which was hard considering the Hale pack was a proud pack of 96 members.

 

"How many of them are in there?" Cora asked, getting out of the way to let the couple and child into the house. She watched as Stiles' shoulders dropped in a relaxing matter as he took a deep breath. The scent of the pack was relaxing him more and more each day.

 

"Five but Deaton says there could always be one or two hiding behind the others so all we can do is wait." Cora whistled, clearly impressed. "It would just be harder on Stiles though, he will have to stay in his wolf form starting next month. It will make the pregnancy easier for him." Stiles wasn't that far along but that didn't stop Derek from helping him onto the sofa or Cora from being right by his side in case of anything. Isaac flew right up to his room to change into something more comfortable and to wash his hands, a habit he picked up after months of living with the new pack. Back in the tribe water was extremely limited so now he took every chance he could to touch water. It was cute, especially when he sometimes got so lost into it that he would just stare at the water as if filled his tiny palms.

 

"Not like we will mind that." Laura said from the staircase, carrying down a basket full of wet clothes ready to be hanged outside in the warm sun. "It's a blessing looking after you." 

 

Stiles smiled bashfully, his cheeks heating up and he hid his face in Derek's neck while everyone in the room or passing by watched with smiles on their faces.

 

It was all new and everything was still moving fast and sometimes he felt left behind but Derek was always there, going back to him and helping him catch up while at the same time carrying Isaac on his strong shoulders. Everyone else would be there looking at them and waiting patiently for them.

 

_This is a real pack. My pack._


	2. Not my alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' background story ^^ with a lot of time skips cuz I'm lazy lol
> 
> Please do enjoy T_T
> 
> Also please check out the new tags!!!!

Stiles loved his Alpha. His big, powerful alpha who always touched Stiles, always had his hands on him to make sure others knew who the omega belonged to and Stiles never protested, as it made him feel love and protected and when he was pregnant with Isaac and Theo's arm was always around his waist, Stiles felt precious and irreplaceable.

 

Even so, nothing could compare to the beauty of the moment when they met. Stiles will always remember it. How his tiny paws pushed at the dried leaves that fell once autumn started to settle in the forest and how he stopped in his tracks at the scent of an alpha. He wanted to run away, he really did but the alpha was too close and Stiles knew that he didn't stand a chance. So he whimpered low in his throat and laid down on his stomach while baring his neck, his ears twitching uncontrollably at the sound of old leaves being stepped on. The alpha was approaching rather calmly, slow and careful as if he didn't want to scare Stiles away and little Stiles knew, Theo truly didn't want to scare him.

The moment was magical. The omega watched as slowly a wolf came out from between the darkness created by tall trees. Theo's wolf was huge, probably still a head taller than Stiles was in his human form. His fur was dark brown and his eyes red and paws and claws huge, but gentle as they walked over to Stiles. And then it happened. The wolf stood on his  back legs while they became shorter and thinner along with the rest of the body. The wolf's head too became human, but Stiles now regretted that he couldn't remember what his face looked like. He knew the alpha used to be so handsome but after his death, Stiles just forgot as if the image of him just vanished but the memories stayed to haunt him.

 

But what beautiful memories they were.

 

When Theo's arms picked up his tiny form and caressed his fur and spoke softly into his ear.

 

_"You're so beautiful. My beautiful omega."_

 

Stiles knew he was telling the truth, knew that was exactly what Theo was thinking because otherwise he wouldn't have claimed Stiles as his mate. Right there and then on the field and the omega let him, giving away his everything and receiving the world in return.

 

Theo brought him to his tribe that very day and Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. There were tents, like the ones he would see in old pictures of Native Americans. They were bigger in size, so even in wolf forms everyone could fit inside comfortably.

 

_"This is my mate."_

 

Theo announced, his voice booming. Everyone stopped in their tracks, stopped whatever they were doing to register the words that just came out of their leader's mouth. The first ones to get closer were the puppies that still couldn't shift into their human forms. They ran to the pair, their barks high pitched and their rough tongues small as they licked Stiles' awaiting hand.

The next were the omegas, smiling softly. They touched Stiles all over, even rubbing their faces in his neck to make him smell like pack.

The betas never approached but they gave him a nod of acknowledgement. They accepted him.

The alphas were quick to flash theirs eyes at him, both in lust and uncertainty but Theo was there to _growl_ sense into them and flash his own huge fangs, the ones that left behind marks all over Stiles' neck and shoulders, the ones that punctured his skin so deeply that blood was drawn. It should have scared the omega. But he only felt even more protected and loved.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

It took everyone a few days to fall into a routine that included the alpha's mate. Every other omega woke up when he did. It was their survival and protective instincts telling them that they should be around the alpha's mate all the time. Sometimes Stiles would help the omegas with preparing food but other times

he played with the pups that whined awake at the loss of their mothers' heat and love surrounding them. He would let them sink their tiny, still harmless teeth into his long, petite fingers and smile once they would start to lick clean the 'wound'. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

 

The betas always kept an open eye on him, as if afraid he could drop sick at any point.

 

The alphas continued to keep their distance.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

After winter passed, Stiles became pregnant.

 

At the news, the omegas howled in happiness, shifting and running off into the forest to collect everything needed for the ceremony that was to come. The ceremony to welcome a new wolf into the world.

 

Even the puppies could smell the pregnancy on Stiles and were running circles around him and growling at everyone that  _dared_ approach him, they even growled at Theo and Stiles laughed when Theo faked offended.

 

_"Now I can't even be around my mate? What would I do?!"_

_"They're adorable."_ Stiles stated, obviously siding with the pups.

_"You little traitor."_

_"You love them."_

_"Almost as much as I love you."_

The alphas weren't particularly happy with the news but the betas were. They whimpered and dragged Stiles into puppy piles before anyone could even blink and then there were the elders that often stole Stiles away to teach him about the tribe because, as they said, him being pregnant was more official than Theo randomly bringing him to the tribe one day.

 

So they started to teach him about the Gods the tribe believed in. The God of Sun and the God of Rain were brothers, one dressed in gold and one in silver, both sitting side by side in the skies. They taught him how to pray to the God of Sun, how to ask for his blessings and how to ask for fertility. They even taught him how to dance in order to please the God of Rain and when he did put in the moves in practice, his hips swaying from side to side and bare feet caressing the forest ground, a thunder in the distance could be heard minutes before rain started to pour out of fluffy, grey clouds.

 

The elders also helped him with getting dressed into traditional clothing that reminded Stiles of Egyptian mummies. How they were bandaged and adored in golden jewelry and how they wore little but expensive. And that was how he needed to dress everyday. The other omegas all wore large but colorful dresses, regardless of sex but Stiles, with the title of an alpha's mate, he needed to look the part. Theo only had his legs and arms bandaged, rings slipped over the bandages that decorated his fingers and a single bracelet on his right ankle. 'They were both beautiful like that', Stiles remembered one of elders state with tears in her eyes.

 

Then they started to teach him the tribe's sign language. It wasn't much and there was no one in the tribe that couldn't hear nor speak but the elders told him they were signs of respect.

Stiles learned that he needed to bend down and touch the floor of each tent, which was received as a sign of respecting one's personal space.

He learned how all the betas in the group were hunters, the ones going out there in the wild and hunting animals down for the tribe to eat and that he needed to put his hands together, one on top of the other and then the right hand right where his heart was located, all as a sign of being grateful.

He learned how to greet his mate every morning. Forming a fist with his right hand then leaving out his index and middle finger before joining the two together. He had to touch the middle of his own chest, his forehead and then brings the two fingers over his head. It was a way of telling his mate 'today too I will keep you in my heart, mind and I will offer you my whole being' and Theo would smile down at him the first time he did it, ever so shyly too with his cheeks burning as a blush painted his face. Theo looked down at him as if he hanged the moon every night and then he would place his hands around Stiles' neck and bring his mate closer so he could glue their foreheads together, practically telling Stiles 'you're my everything'.

 

The simple act alone was meaningful. The meaning behind it... priceless. 

 

♤♡◇♧

 

When Stiles thought that he could finally push some boundaries, 2 weeks before his due date, he decided to ask Theo if his parents could join the tribe. He was nervous that day, so very nervous that Theo would refuse. But Theo gasped and realized his mistake :

 

_"Of course you would want that, what have I been thinking keeping you away from your parents?"_

And so Stiles was allowed to take a beta with him and fetch his parents that lived on the other size of the mountain, in a small cabin that was still covered in slow melting snow and ice. They were delighted to see Stiles again, and while his father made a point that he already didn't like Stiles' mate, Claudia was congratulating him for both finding a mate and for being with child.

 

After tea and something to eat, they decide to not waste any more time and walk with Stiles back to Theo and the tribe.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

Stiles was shocked to see his mate's head on a stick that bad been set on fire. He didn't expect that as soon as he stepped foot back on the tribe's land, he would enter Hell.

 

Pups were whimpering in fear and confusion in their mothers' arms, all omegas locked in cages and guarded by red eyed alphas. The betas were all down on their knees in front of a tall man with cat like eyes as they promised him loyalty and the few alphas of the tribe that haven't been beheaded were by the man's side, clearly not happy with the turn of events but the man- the alpha, killed Theo and had all the rights to keep anyone from the tribe and have them join his pack. That's how Stiles and his parents under the new alpha.

 

♤♡◇♧

 

It took the remaining tribe 1 month to fall in a new routine of omegas being shared around.

 

Deucalion chose Stiles as his toy, so no one was to touch him but the rest? Oh, he had so much fun with the rest. The alphas and betas in the pack would go to him, hard ons on display and eyed red with lust and they begged their Alpha to give them any of the omegas to fuck. So the alpha had every omega lined up and the pups locked and Stiles had to watch as the omegas were taken advantage of. As they were fucked into roughly, bred brutally.

 

_"Watch and be grateful, darling."_

Stiles couldn't do anything but hug baby Isaac closer to his chest.

♤♡◇♧

It was only few weeks after that Deucalion killed his parents, saying no one was allowed to have more than one child. He said he could  _feel_ when a pup was strong enough, worthy enough to be in his pack so he killed the new borns, bashing their tiny heads in without a second thought. Just like he did to Stiles' parents.

 

_"Hopefully this will be a lesson for our pretty little omegas. If you want to get pregnant all you have to do is come to me."_

The first omega that stepped forward was forced into her knees on the hard ground, her hair tightly wrapped around Deucalion's strong hand.

 

_"Send her to the breeding house."_

No one from the tribe knew what that meant but Deucalion's betas seemed to understand the words perfectly, all that proven by the confident way they dragged her away from the pack and onto one of cars.

 

That was when Deucalion stopped caring. He allowed others to fuck the omegas when they pleased and then he sold the ones that fell into depression when he took away the babies or caused them to miscarriage. 

He started to beat the pups, some even dying under his strong hands.

 

_"I have decided that I'm going to make you my mate."_

He told Stiles.

 

And that's when the omega snapped.

 

That's when Stiles started to hide the pups, one by one in spots he knew they were frequently visited so the pups could be easily found and taken in. Then with his mother's books he started to prepare poisons.

 

_"I'm going to kill all of you."_  


End file.
